El projecto KA
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Anri aun sigue triste por la partida de Kida...podra alguna vez volverlo a ver? Fic traducido al español de :"Yamikochan" Kida   Anri


Holaaaa~! traigo una tradución de Kida x Anri! estoy de acuerdo con la autora de este fics! y creo que esta pareja se merece más amor! x3 ...adoro este par! Yo creo que puedo lograr a que otros fan de esta pareja se animen hacer fics sobre ellos dos.! Hehe

**¡Mis agradecimientos a ****Yamikochan, por permitirme traducir su historia al español! Este fics se esta publicando todavía :P**

**Página de la historia original:** h t t p : / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 6 5 2 0 4 8 / 1 / T h e _ K A _ P r o j e c t

**NOTAS**

Lo que esta entre " " son diálogos.

Lo que esta entre {} son pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em>{Tal vez tú eres mi amor Kida-Kun...}<em>

Sonohara Anri miró hacia el cielo, los pétalos de sakura bailaban atrapados sobre los rayos de sol. Ella suspiro y continuó caminando hacia adelante.

_{¿Donde estás ahora?}_

Oyó que alguien la llamaba. Se detuvo en la parada y se volteo con una sonrisa hacia el chico de cabello oscuro que corrió para ponerse al lado de ella.

_{Antes había otra}_

"Sonohara-san, ¿como estás? ¿Estas bien?" Mikado comenzó a ponerse nervioso como solía hacerlo habitualmente; la chica de cabello negro lo miraba con una sonrisa cálida.

"Estoy bien Ryuugamine-kun. Gracias por preguntar."

_{Te hecho de menos, yo te amo(?)}_

**Los días pasaron desde que él dejo de vivir en Ikebukuro. Ella esperaba ver su rostro cuando caminaba directo al colegio. Y se preguntaba a si misma si vería alguna vez de vuelta a su amigo.**

Mikado miró de reojo a Sonohara. Él era consiente de la personalidad reservada de la chica, pero nunca antes había visto tanta tristeza en sus ojos. El pensó que ella podría estar así porque su amigo de la infancia Kida Masaomi se marcho de la ciudad.

Los tres solían caminar juntos todos los días a la escuela. Es triste pensar en sus desagradables y terribles bromas, sus intentos de conquistas y coqueteos con la chica del grupo. Él se robó las miradas de Sonohara.

Igualmente Mikado sentía una ira hacia su amigo por no haberse despedido de ellos, ni siquiera fue capaz de decirles adiós. A él le dolió ver a Sonohara así.

A ella realmente debe gustarle.

Se detuvo bruscamente y se volteo. No quería que viera su ceño fruncido en un día tan hermoso como éste. Incluso eso no significaba que debía estar todo el tiempo triste porque Masaomi se fue. Él hizo todo lo posible para hacerla feliz después de que su amigo se marcho.

"Sonohara-san...este...bueno...tal vez usted quiere ir...a um...ir algún lugar después de la escuela?" Él se en congio de hombros al ver la mirada de Anri. Levantó sus manos y su rostro se sonrojo. "No es una cita ni nada! ¡No! Solo es para pasar un rato como amigos... si, para pasar el rato hahaha!"

Ella sonrió suavemente. Como adoraba esa actitud de niño. En momentos como ese, ambos se sentían muy bien.

Sin embargo...

_{Todavía me siento vacía sin ti}_

La escuela no era distinta a otro lugar. Las conferencias, la misma rutina y los estudios, los mismos estudiantes y profesores comportándose de la misma manera de siempre. Aturdida sus pensamientos. Se abrió paso hacia las escaleras...sin saber que estaban siendo seguida por alguien.

Doblando en la esquina, se quedó inmóvil cuando una voz profunda y siniestra la llamo.

"Anri... ¿Como estas mi amor?"

Sintió un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo. Miro a travez de los vidrios del lente a esa persona.

"Vaya, ¿ha sido un día difícil para usted?"

_{Solía estar aquí}_

Como una serpiente deslizo su brazo colocándolo sobre los omóplatos de la chica...la acariciaba, ella sintió que el pasaba su brazo alrededor de su ligero cabello.

_{Era mejor antes}_

"Antes estabas mejor, ¿Como estuvo la clase, mi querida Anri?"

_{Se detendría si él estuviera aquí}_

Sintió en su oreja el aire caliente de la respiración del hombre. Una mano peligrosamente se acerco a su pecho. Ella no pudo detenerlo por más que quisiera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella no esperaba que tener que estar pasando por ese momento tan repugnante, el quiera salirse con la suya después de todo.

Eso fue hasta que se escucho una fuerte voz. Una voz que nunca hubiera imaginado, ¿a quien pertenecía?, Nadie lo sabia.

"Creo que te he dicho que detesto pisar el suelo que pisas"

La mano fue hacía atrás. La presa ahora acobardaba a su depredador. Se dio vuelta por completo y vio el rostro de su enemigo. Parecía sorprendido por la fuerte aura que emanaba.

"Anri ¿qué acabas de decir?"

De hecho, la voz había sido de ella misma. Tal vez había roto, tal vez el dolor de la desaparición de su amigo era demasiado, o tal vez era solo Saika que hablaba a travez de ella.

"Nasujima-sense...no me gusta. Y nunca me gusto, así que por favor deténgase y déjeme en paz."

Entrecerró sus oscuros ojos. Tal vez vio una debilidad en su comportamiento. "Has cambiado Sonohara. Pensé que sería más fácil acercarme a ti, sin ese niño que solía estar a tu alrededor. Ahora que lo pienso...al verte así"

"Sonohara-san!" De lejos se acercaba a gritos Mikado. Que doblo juntos por la esquina y vio desde allí a aquel hombre alto que se alejo del lugar rápidamente. Mikado subió por las escaleras y corrió hasta ella.

Se detuvo en frente a esta, y se inclinó un poco jadeando por haber corrido.

"Sonohara-san...¿ese es Nasujuma-sensei el que acabo de ver?"

"Ehh...si"

"Debes mantenerte alejada de él. Recuerdo que fue una mala noticia para mi cuando Masao..." Se callo cuando vio la tristeza en los ojos oscuros.

"Perdón, no quise hablar de..."

"No...no pasa nada...yo tengo que llegar a mi casa de inmediato, lo siento Ryuugamine-kun" Ella hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo.

"¿No quieres que vallamos a caminar hacia su casa juntos?...uum.." Las últimas palabras sonaron con tristeza y hubo silencio. Luego dejo escapar un profundo suspiro. Tendría que haber sabido que algo como esto iba a suceder. No cambio el vacio sin embargo.

Se quedo en el lugar, viendo como el último estudiante salía afuera del colegio.

Cuando las luces se apagaron y se encendieron las de ahorro de energía, él sintió que ya era hora de marcharse. Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, esta vez mas largo que el anterior.

"Yo ...lo extraño demasiado, Sonohara-San también lo extraña mucho."

Anri se miró en el espejo del baño para niñas. Ella había estado allí durante una media hora después de lo sucedido en el pasillo y verse con Mikado. Cualquier chica en su lugar estar llorando por lo que sucedió, pero ella **no **era cualquier chica.

Levanto su mano derecha, dejando pasar delicadamente sus dedos sobre su ojo.

_{¿Por qué no salen?}_

"Se me olvido...yo no puedo llorar. Mientras que sobre amor...no puedo llorar..."

**Fue entontes cuando la niña se dio cuenta que podía ser...esto podría ser...**

"Yo..."

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?"

Ella la miro desde el espejo. Esta vez, ella vio una cara familiar.

"Harima Mika-san?"

La niña sonrió ampliamente y se acerco hasta estar al lado de Anri.

Miro una vez a su antigua colega.

"Sigue siento tan densa como siempre veo…"

"Mika-san? ¿De qué estas hablando?.."

"La única persona que tenias que tener contigo ahora mismo esta aferrado con otra y decidió irse y ser independiente...sheee ¿Alguna vez pensaste en lo que estaba destinado a ser?"

"¿Que quieres decir?" Ella podía sentir un ligero aleteo en su pecho. Esta le hablo tan claramente y en una voz muy alta. Parecía como si leyera sus pensamientos.

"Yo se lo que estas pensando...y tienes razón que te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que estas mal. ¡Te he visto en los pasillos!. Estás triste, no eres la persona del principio, ¡te vez horrible ahora!" hizo una pausa cuando se dio cuenta de que Sonohara hizo una pequeña mueca. "¡Hey! ¡No me mires así, sabes lo que quiero decir! ¿Lo querías verdad?"

"Yo...no...no es eso...es que..."

"Dejaste robar lo que era tuyo ¿Verdad? ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez el eligió resolver su situación con su ex novia porque nunca haz hecho nada al respecto? ¿Y qué va a ser no?" Ella colocó sus manos en las caderas mientras se inclino hacia un lado mirando a su compañera.

Anri se aparto con mucha vergüenza. La verdad es que tenía razón. No importaba que Kida-Kun la había dejado.

Posibilidades hubo y fueron buenas y reales y jamás puso ser. Posibilidades que la hacia sonreír más de lo que había hecho en su vida. Las posibilidades eran buenas y pudo haberla amado.

¿Por qué pelear una batalla perdida?.

"Y sin embargo todavía sigues triste."

Rápidamente puso sus ojos sobre su amiga. Acababa de decir sus pensamientos en voz alta. Sus ojos se abriendo en shock, a la cual Mika sonrío en respuesta.

"¿Vez? te dije que yo se lo que estas pensando ¿sabes? Quiero que tengas un libro de amor como seiji-san y yo! ¡Hay que ir con él ¿Dónde esta?"

Anri sintio un dolor fuerte en el pecho. Saika se estaba despertando, comenzó a sentirse algo mareada. Pero logro controlarse.

"No puedo...no sé...yo..."

La niña de ojos color esmeralda frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Anri.

"¿Quieres decir que no sabes a donde fuerón?" Anri bajo su cabeza con mucha vergüenza. Mika golpeo su frente con su mano. "Oh ya veo asique ella teme tanto a la competencia que tuvo que llevarlo bien lejos para que no lo encuentren...Woooow" La chica poso su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, mientras miraba en techo.

Después de unos instantes, sus ojos se iluminaron y chasqueo los dedos juntos.

La chica rápidamente tomo de las manos de Anri.

"¡No te preocupes, tengo una manera de traerlo devuelta aquí! ¡solo tienes que unirte a un foro libre de los Dollars , cualquiera puede unirse! ¡Así que esta noche ya veras lo que quiero decir!" soltó las manos de Sonohara, y se dirigió contenta hacia la entrada del baño. Parándose en el camino, rápidamente se volvió a ella y le dio un guiño.

"Muy pronto estarás feliz como yo y Seiji san!"

"¡Espera! ¡Mika san...!"

Anri llevo su mano derecha sobre su pecho mientras miraba la puerta de entrada y salida. Sus palabras habían caído en labios y oídos sordos, ella ya la conocía y sabia que nunca abriría la boca.

Suspiro y se volvió hacia su reflejo, un millón de pensamientos rondaron en su cabeza a la vez.

¿Que tenia planificado su amiga? ¿Que tendría que ver los Dollars con esto? ¿Esto implicaría a Kida kun?

_{Me gustaría llegar a verlo de nuevo...}_

Ella decidió que el único modo de saber lo que pasaría era hacer lo que le mandaron. Abrió su teléfono y puso la web.

**D-O-L-L-A-R-S **

GO BUSCAR

* * *

><p>Fin del capitulo de hoy; quizás esta semana o la que viene subiré el capitulo dos! la verdad me costo muchas horas tener que traducir esta historia, pero para mi valio mucho la pena tantas horas de traducción porque me encanto este fic, también porque quiero que otros se enamoren de esta pareja! TT_TT yo no entiendo porque no hay tantos fans de ellos dos! pero en fin … u.u<p>

Por favor envíen review que me ayudan y me inspiran a seguir traduciendo fics de ellos dos.

**Gracias a Yamikochan por permitirme traducir este fic. **


End file.
